


Red

by BD99



Series: Queen of Thieves [2]
Category: Queen of Thieves (Voltage Visual Novel)
Genre: Angry Lesbians, Cannon Lesbian Characters, Cannon Violence, F/F, Implied Murder, Lesbian disasters, Protectiveness, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BD99/pseuds/BD99
Summary: Vivienne gets a wake up call when she finds Nadia holding Silvana on the edge of the roof.  Finally, her father's words make some sense, and Vivienne acts on her unspoken threat.
Relationships: Vivienne Tang/Main Character
Series: Queen of Thieves [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705912
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically my take on what might happen after ep 9. I'm so sick of reading all the assumptions that Vivienne is going to royally fuck things up or cheat or some other funky stuff. So, I took it in the opposite direction.

RED

Red. It was a word Vivienne was intimately familiar with. It was the barrier she put between herself and a lover. It was the only word which could turn her dominance to soothing without question. It was the word Vivienne used when she was trapped, speechless at the potency of invasive questions delivered from delectable lips. It was the full stop, move on. A non-negotiable end of current conversation. Red was the wall between her and discomfort. It was the colour the cape she wrapped around her shoulders when her skin could not bear the brunt of strangers leering or cold breezes. It was the colour of her favourite pair of high heels which helped accentuate her long legs and ample hind quarters. It was the colour of her toxic lipstick, her final line of defence and her control over any who would take the kiss she never truly wished to offer. It was the fate of those who didn’t take heed when they heard Vivienne Tang was poisonous; a viper in human skin, a seductress without a heart, one who would use her body to disable her prey, then claim whatever she desired from them, before leaving them cold, alone and robbed. Red was the colour of emergency sirens, the flashing which accompanied alarms. It was adrenaline, the fire Vivienne wished could burn eternal. Red was anger. It was passion. It was roses, devotion, and romance. Red was everything Vivienne had tried to embody, yet never truly had. Red was the unattainable hovering above the palm of her hand, only to become a ghost should she try to touch it.

Red was the only thing Vivienne could process.

It was the blood roaring in her ears, rushing through her veins as her pulse spiked. It was every alarm screaming in her mind as tainted white threatened to consume her. White suit jacket with nothing underneath. White suit pants sculptured to the woman wearing them. Blonde hair, which turned to shadowy black at the roots. The illusion of light where only darkness lived. White was Nadia. Gorgeous, tall, blazing Nadia. She was a creature of passion and violence, a demon who gladly defiled those too weak to endure the heat of her flames. This was the woman who pursued Vivienne with more ruthless intent than she could ever recall in her life. Nadia was an animal who violated secret after secret, digging deeper and deeper into Vivienne’s head without ever communicating. Nadia was the temptation, the demon with the offer of Vivienne’s lifelong desire. Nadia was also the monster holding Silvana on the very edge of the roof.

There was an old saying, “Red sky in the morning, shepherds warning”. It spoke of bad weather, of hard rains and storms. Perhaps it was why the morning skies were scarred red, bleeding into fiery orange clouds against the skyline of Paris. It felt right. It was the only sunrise worthy to compliment Vivienne’s emotions; the dangerous storm brewing within. Perhaps the world had known this was coming. Perhaps Earth had wanted to warn Paris to hide. Maybe it was warning the people to lock their doors and bar their windows, to hide from what was to come.

All it took was one look into Silvana’s normally comforting dark hues for Vivienne to snap. She finally _fucking_ exploded. The fear in Silvana’s eyes was the final spark. Vivienne didn’t see the shutdown, startled fear she had when Inez had pushed Silvana to whisper red. It wasn’t the same adrenalized fear seen when guns had been pointed at them. No, what Vivienne had seen was far worse. It was the acceptance that fear was the only reaction, that it was valid and birthed by truth. Silvana’s expression was the fear of someone trying to decide what they feared more. Which fear would claim them? It didn’t matter what she was scared of. Silvana was afraid, and it was enough to make Vivienne act.

Red heels seemed powered by flames as Vivienne closed the distance, her usually controlled expression twisted into something devoid of sanity. Dark eyes became the shadows of hellhounds, perfect lips contorted into snarl to rival the devil himself. Pale features became the mask of the reaper, gleaming beneath the shadows of inky hair.

Her father had told her time and time again not to levy idle threats. He had mocked her, even taking Silvana’s poppy to prove a point. He’d shown her no respect, but he’d taught her something. Never levy idle threats. Nadia had pushed every boundary, continuously showering Vivienne in gifts and flattery that would have lured the seductress away under any other circumstance. Nadia had taken the bait as Vivienne played her role, dragging Nadia’s focus away from The Poppy, away from Silvana. Even as Silvana raged, Vivienne played the game. She thought herself in control, even when Silvana spoke of Nadia’s threats to her. Even in the darkness of the catacombs, in her moment of surrender, she never considered herself as anything but in control. It was a moment she allowed herself to be blinded, to scream how she belonged to another. Then, she’d boldly staked her claim once more, taken control with screamed delights and unspoken threats. Still, she’d been foolish. She had given Nadia one final chance. She’d given Nadia a glimpse of what laid beneath composure and seduction. A glint of the savage darkness Vivienne had never fully given into. One single warning. “Do not threaten Silvana again.” No promise was made, no threat was given. Just that single warning, delivered by the slip of Vivienne’s mask. Nadia had not taken heed, and just like Dean, she had pushed the boundary further. Vivienne was smarter now; more invested than ever before... and Nadia was not her father.

If Nadia wanted to go out in a blaze of glory, Vivienne was all too happy to oblige. Vivienne hadn’t cared to process how she had crossed the distance, nor when Nadia had turned. Before a word could be spoken, Vivienne’s hand had shot out, grasping the opened edge of Nadia’s silken suit jacket. Her grasp was vicious, fingers briefly skimming the naked breast beneath as her fist tightened. The barest tease just a blink before she pulled Nadia close and kissed her.

It was not a chaste gesture, nor was it gentle. It was heat. It was lips and tongue and teeth. It was clashing; violent and sloppy. It was makeup smearing as Vivienne channelled all her rage into a single kiss. It was hatred, the cumulation of months of violated boundaries and tense relationships exploding. It was passion. Nothing else could describe how Vivienne’s spare hand captured a fistful of hair, as close to the roots as possible. Pulling. Demanding. Dragging Nadia’s lips into the perfect position as Vivienne’s tongue plunged into the caverns of the defiler’s mouth. A tongue bearing her lipstick. A wicked tongue which worked to trap her poison behind Nadia’s teeth, down her throat, along every tastebud. Anywhere and everywhere.

There was one moment, a single second in time where Vivienne’s mind echoed with her own words. So many times, she had refused to accept death as the solution to a problem. She had forgiven deeds unforgivable in order to cling to that last semblance of humanity; to prevent herself crossing that dark, unspeakable line everyone in the criminal world faced. She had seen what happened to those who crossed it, even for a second. The darkness on the other side followed them. Haunted them. It was her line in crime. The one thing she couldn’t even fathom doing, even at her most enraged. Then, there was the darkness. Love would have its sacrifice, yet it offered one single mercy: the choice. For Vivienne, it was not even a choice. This woman had crossed the **_one_** line Vivienne could no longer forgive. She had gone after Vivienne’s family; she had gone after _Silvana_. The woman who walked in darkness to follow a light Vivienne thought dead. The Angel who brought worlds to life for all to enjoy, who captured beauty in ways nobody could see until she opened their eyes. Nadia had ignored all the warnings and gone after Silvana.

This time, Vivienne had been unable to put words to her threat, but it was no longer idle. The Viper’s coils tightened, pulled back into an S position as she waited for the perfect moment. Then, Vivienne claimed her penance in blood. Her teeth framed Nadia’s lower lip for a fraction of a second before Vivienne bit down. Hard. Harder than she had ever bitten in her life.

The Poppy didn’t kill, but this was not the Poppy. This was Vivienne Tang.

Even as she bit, she drove her fist forwards, plunging the fangs of her Viper Ring directly into Nadia’s heart.

Once. Twice. Three times.

Nadia’s quiet grunts of alarm were piercing compared to the heavy breaths escaping Vivienne. The seductress heaved and huffed, withdrawing from the kiss with blood staining her teeth, her lips and her chin. Her composure was long gone, shattered along with the mask of indifference. Humanity only showed in Vivienne’s gorgeous form, otherwise she was everything people said. Heartless. A seductress, leaving her prey helpless as she claimed what she wanted. A viper with incurable venom.

Nadia groaned, trembling as her legs gave out. She flopped, suspended only by Vivienne’s grasp on her jacket. Her skin was warm against Vivienne’s curled fingers, so painfully soft in ways only a woman could ever be. In the past, it would have been precisely what Vivienne hunted for. That softness beneath silken ropes; tangled in knots that Vivienne had created to ensnare her willing victim. Now, all she longed for was for the warmth to return to Silvana’s dark eyes. To see chocolate hues unburdened by fear, or doubt, or that awful, unspeakable pain Vivienne was beginning to realise she had put there; that she continued to cause with her own inability to be a normal human being, to be the partner the artist needed. Vivienne also knew she was precisely what Nadia needed. With Nadia, she could have been perfect once more. She wouldn’t have had to gaze into that pain, to spend hours fighting with it in her mind. She wouldn’t have been burning inside as she tried to understand, or tried to change every behaviour she had created to survive.   
  
Even as she stared down into Nadia’s eyes and saw the potential, she couldn’t choose that easy road. Every moment Vivienne thought she could step onto that golden pathway to her dreams, she realised the path had turned to muck. The road she was choosing was going to hurt, perhaps she would lose what she was fighting for, but to let Silvana go… it was more unspeakably terrifying than anything else. She thought that nothingness was her biggest fear, yet it paled in comparison to the moment she had seen Silvana on the edge, the crushing moment she believed she was about to lose her.  
  
Vivienne turned her gaze to Silvana, expecting to see horror etched on her timeless face. Instead, she found Silvana on her knees, trembling from the adrenaline flooding her veins. Despite everything, Silvana’s eyes were calm. Fear had faded, leaving only the endless pool of warmth and acceptance. Of course, Silvana wasn’t afraid of her. Silvana was, perhaps, more insane than any woman she had met and yet the only one who could keep her grounded. Silvana, the one woman who could endure her kiss, the woman who actively poisoned herself for the chance to kiss her. Silvana was the only one who had seen those shadows in Vivienne and had loved them instead of run. They were not a negative she tolerated; they were a part of Vivienne that Silvana had begged for. Silvana had expressed how she wished Vivienne’s poison would flood her veins, until her own body changed to accept it. Never had Silvana asked Vivienne to leave her life behind, or to change the core of who she was. She constantly gave to Vivienne, always asking instead of just trying to take. The only reason she didn’t know what gifts to give Vivienne, because she would never push the boundaries Vivienne had set. She didn’t know things by Vivienne’s own design and did her best to accept the blindfold instead of violating the trust she was given.   
  
Perhaps the light Vivienne was chasing would drive her blind, but as Silvana had pointed out, sight was only one of five senses. The Gilded Poppy, Vivienne’s family, was enough to enrich her life beyond what she had sought. And Silvana… she was worth whatever price Vivienne had to pay to keep her. She was worth enduring discomfort, worth uncovering and facing her true fears. Silvana was worth letting go of everything for. All Vivienne had to do was let go. And so, she did. With one final look at Nadia, Vivienne Tang let go.

It was not the end Nadia had expected, not an end which would be spoken about for generations of criminals. Not that burst of life before sudden death. It was near silent. Quiet, on the rooftops of Paris as the Sun rose in the sky. There was no fanfare when Vivienne released her jacket, nor when her body fell into a heap. It was... peaceful.


End file.
